


Truly His Mother's Son

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Badass Tim, Crossdressing, Gen, characters mostly just mentioned aside from Tim, privately
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 10:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11621691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: “He doesn’t realize how much of his mother is in him until he’s forced to pull on the persona he always wears in those times he’s alone with the last vestiges of his mother’s things.”





	Truly His Mother's Son

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2013.

Tim doesn’t exactly enjoy cross-dressing, but it’s too useful to not take advantage of.

Perhaps… Perhaps it’s not just that, though.

_

Tim remembers when he was younger, watching his mother prepare for an evening out.

Janet Drake was a sharp, vicious woman whose words were weapons and her mind was a battle plan. Her clothing merely complemented her piercing self.

Dark but bright colors – blood red, royal purple, mysterious black – drew the eyes and pulled them forward into her grasp.

Simple but elegant jewelry attracted without being obnoxious, a useful tool as she saw fit.

Deep red lipstick diverts attention from teeth, razor-sharp and waiting for her prey to bare their neck.

Smoky eye shadow dulling the bright gleam of her eyes, the shine of a predator’s calculating gaze.

Her shoes were perhaps the most blatant and true thing about her.

Pointed toes, an elegant curve, and a long, sharp heel.

Sharp like her words.

Sharp like her eyes.

Sharp enough to cut, puncture, tear,  _break_.

There’s a reason why everyone equated Drake industries’ success to Janet. Because unlike Jack, she commanded the respect she deserved. She worked hard to pull the company from its fall. She was the sharp cunning behind Jack’s flighty intelligence.

_

This disguise is a secret. A secret from his “family.”

And for good reason.

First comes the concealer, then toner, and just the barest touch of blush on his high cheekbones. He applies the familiar grey eye shadow and red lipstick.

Tim gently combs out the blonde-brown shoulder-length wig before putting it on with a professional air.

He pulls on the dark scarlet dress, adjusting the form-fitting fabric until it complements his figure perfectly. Next comes the simple silver necklace and earrings, straight and smooth things that seem to flow against his skin.

Finally, after checking his tights to make sure there are no runs, he slips on the black stilettos and stands.

For a long while, Tim just stands in front of the floor-length mirror. Fingers with painted nails tuck false hair behind one ear in a gesture that mimics his mother’s smooth movements.

His insecurity doesn’t show.

_

He doesn’t realize how much of his mother is in him until he’s forced to pull on the persona he always wears in those times he’s alone with the last vestiges of his mother’s things.

The change is noticeable.

His spine straightens, shoulders back and neck up. His eyes narrow and become piercing, his lips curl back in a sneer that shows his teeth.

And he attacks.

He tears down all defenses and completely ruins his prey with only his words. He watches them crumble before him, like rabbits submitting before a dragon.

He stands not like Tim Drake, not like Timothy Wayne, not like any of the other personas he keeps.

He stands there like  _Timothy_ – Janet Drake’s son.

He’s revealed himself to Damian, who he defended, and to Dick who had appeared moments ago in Batman guise. There’s no going back now.

So he goes all out. He’s already shown this much, so he’s going to finish what he started.

By the time Dick comes to his senses and steps out as Batman to take care of the criminals who had captured his younger brothers, the men are already lying prostrate before Tim, sobbing and calling themselves in to the police.

_

Things have changed.

Damian now looks at him in shock, awe, respect, and… Well, Tim wonders what happened to Talia in the boy’s eyes.

Dick is nervous; unsure. It’s really not surprising in the least. Tim leaves him alone to sort it out for himself. He’s a big boy, he’ll manage.

Jason apparently had heard of the incident and shows up sometimes, trying to get Tim to show him what has the family shaking.

Now Bruce… Tim had already assumed Bruce knew. This was only proven when Bruce’s mannerisms towards him barely changed at all. He’s not upset, though. He knows Bruce well, after all.

_

Even with all of the changes, Tim still doesn’t regret his actions that day.

And he still visits his mother.

To the impersonal stone in the graveyard.

To the shrine of clothes, make-up, and wigs he keeps locked in his room.


End file.
